


Purr-suasion

by iknewaman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: Perhaps staring at the man who jogged past his house every morning wasn’t the most productive use of Spock’s time, but to be fair, he had little else to occupy his time with when working from home.Except, maybe, when a cat pulled a breaking and entering into his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own Star Trek.

Spock ogled the man, following the movement of his shoulders. His tan skin glistened in the sunlight, beads of sweat running down his back and arms. His golden strands were a stark contrast to the rest of his body which looked to be covered in darker hairs, and Spock could not tear his gaze away.

Three times a week, like clockwork, this fantastic specimen of a human being would jog past Spock’s house.

It had only been by chance that Spock had caught sight of him the first time around, going outside one morning to throw the bins out. He’d just moved into the neighbourhood and had spent the first few days unpacking his boxes and cleaning the mess left behind, stuffing it all into big black bags that he’d throw away at the end of the week. He’d just deposited the bin bags into the wheelie bins when the man ran past him in a flash. Spock had stepped back in surprise, and his eyes had hooked onto the figure getting smaller and smaller in the distance. 

He hadn’t been able to get a good look at the person, and so he’d dismissed him as being anyone of importance.

The second time Spock encountered the man had been when he had to go into town one morning to post a parcel to his mother. He’d made it down to the main street and was just walking to the bus stop when the man ran towards him in the opposite direction. Spock saw a blur of blue eyes as the man gave him a quick nod, then stepped around him before continuing on his route. Spock peered over his shoulder, allowing himself to stare after the man.

The third time had been at his house, and he’d been simply staring out the window while having breakfast. He spotted a figure running down his street and recognised it as the jogging man. Spock languidly let his gaze trail after them as he sipped his tea, and once the man was out of sight he went back to enjoying his breakfast and the silence of the morning.

The only reason Spock had begun actively paying attention to the man whenever he ran past his house was because he’d met them at the local shop a while back. Spock had been browsing the shelves for his usual brand of Earth tea which closely resembled that of the most common Vulcan blends, when something hard nudged him in the hip. He looked to the source and saw it was a shopping trolley.

“I’m so sorry,” A voice murmured, and Spock glanced up. He was greeted with light blue eyes and furrowed brows. “I was trying to steer right but these things are a bit hard to drive,” He placed his hands on the handle of the shopping trolley for emphasis.

“That is quite alright.” Spock replied, eyes still locked on the man’s face. He had plush lips, thick eyebrows and a growing scruff on his jaw. It was not entirely fashionable, but he looked incredibly pleasing to the eye.

“Sorry, I’ll just—“ The man pointed behind Spock and then moved his trolley, carefully steering away and past Spock.

Spock stared after the man as he went, watching as he browsed the shelves, occasionally picking up an item and inspecting it. He quickly brought himself out of his trance, and returned to finding his tea, but he still kept the image of the man in the back of his mind. Their appearance could come in useful when he needed some release.

That one interaction was the only reason why, the next time Spock saw the man run past his house, again while he was having breakfast, he followed their movements. The man wore black shorts and a loose, white t-shirt with ‘ _Sin_ ' scribbled on the front. Spock got his fill of the man, though most of his physique had to be made up by his imagination, then returned to his breakfast once the man was out of sight.

And so went Spock’s morning routine: wake up at 7:30, make breakfast, brew tea, sit by the window and wait until the handsome man ran past his house. It was, all in all, a good way to start the morning.

What made the morning routine go from good to great was that after a few weeks the man had chosen to rid himself of his white t-shirt, and thus Spock’s imagination could take a break in favour of the reality that greeted him. The man’s physique was incredible; strong muscles, tan skin, and a jawline that was begging to be bitten. Spock could not stop himself from staring after the man as he ran, greedily taking in the sweat dripping down his body and the movement of his back muscles.

Though Spock enjoyed the view, very much so, he still felt slightly ashamed by the fact that he had not engaged in sex for so long that even a half-naked man running past his house could cause arousal to stir in his groin. A few times he had allowed himself to indulge and work towards completion, imagining himself in various compromising positions with the man, but despite shuddering through several amazing climaxes they were always followed by a feeling of shame. Still, it did not hinder from continuing the acts.

Spock had attempted to deduce things about the man, but there was little to take away from them simply running past his home. He assumed that they were active and knew that they ran at least three time a week, but other than that there was nothing else he could extrapolate. 

Spock had been fortunate enough to find out which house the man lived in, the white one with a blue door, and would sometimes walk past it when he headed to the bus stop down the road. The man had a sign in his window that read ' _Welcome to my loose interpretation of clean_ ', and for Easter he’d apparently decorated his garden with chocolate eggs for the neighbourhood children to search for. Spock had heard from Mrs. Stefanopolis that it had put the man— a Mr. Kirk— in the good graces of quite a few of the families.

“He’s very lovely, and I heard from Lupita that he apparently went even bigger on Halloween. Put tons of work into setting up his yard to look spooky; props, fake blood, eerie music— you name it. He even did his best to put on a scary costume. I think Lupita said he went as a vampire last year?”

“Fascinating.” Spock had commented, not only because he found it so, but because he secretly wanted Mrs. Stefanopolis to keep revealing information about the man— Kirk. The fact that he had previously dressed up as a vampire had fuelled some strange sexual fantasies for Spock, and he found himself eagerly awaiting this year’s Halloween.

For now, though, he’d have to settle for stolen glances through his windows.

*

One morning Spock walked into the kitchen and found a ginger cat on his kitchen table. 

It was laying down on its stomach with its eyes thinned, not even opening them a little at his entrance. Spock frowned, perplexed as to why this animal was in his home. He looked around his kitchen, trying to figure out how they had broken in, when he spotted the window which was open just a sliver. He surmised the cat must have squeezed in through that entry point. Why, he had no idea.

Spock went and opened the window slightly further, then attempted to shoo the cat outside. It refused to budge, only sinking further down onto the kitchen table. Spock carefully wrapped his hands around the animal’s middle and tried to pick it up, but the cat made a distressed mewl sound and dug its claws into the tablecloth. Spock tried again, but it would not relent.

“You are being unreasonable.” He told the animal.

The cat just blinked up at him, then let its eyes fall shut again.

This was most bothersome.

Spock saw no other way to remove the cat from the room at the moment, unsure of its temperament, and so instead he set about making breakfast. The creature seemed to ignore him as much as Spock did, and for that he was grateful. Having finish preparing his meal, Spock placed the dish in front of his customary seat at the kitchen table, the one which gave him a clear view of the front of his house. He set about brewing his tea then went back into his bedroom and fetched his PADD, thinking he would check his e-mails before he started his day of work.

Once the tea was done, Spock placed it down by his breakfast slid into his seat. He took a sip of his tea, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body. He swiped open the screen of his PADD and accessed his e-mail account, leisurely enjoying his breakfast in the meantime.

Suddenly the cat rose from its position in the centre table and padded over to Spock. It stopped at the edge of the table, then jumped down onto Spock’s lap and curled up comfortably, tucking its paws under itself.

Spock lifted a delicate eyebrow at the animal’s actions. He attempted to budge it slightly, but the cat would simply not be moved. It seemed to be a personality trait of some sort. Once more, Spock was forced to ignore the animal, despite it having temporarily made camp on his lap.

He continued to browse his e-mails, reading the ones from Pike and Nyota first before moving on to the ones from Starfleet. They had inquired about the developments of his latest computer simulation, and Spock made note in the back of his head to send them the updated layouts. He typed up a quick reply informing Starfleet of this decision when he noticed he was doing so single-handedly. He looked to his other hand and saw that it was currently stroking through the flank of the cat. 

That was surprising.

He had not even realised he had been doing so, soaking up the warmth of the being sat in his lap and absent-mindedly letting his fingers stray through the fur, marvelling at its softness and the shape of the cat’s skull as he scratched behind its ear. The animal’s ears whipped backwards, and Spock moved his hand back to its scruff. The cat emitted a deep purring noise at the action which reverberated through its entire body. Spock found himself strangely calmed by the sound.

He peered down at the cat, taking in its features. It was rather large for an Earth feline, but not so big that it would be considered another member from the Felidae family. It had long, thick fur which was orange and white in colour, and a triangular head shape with pointed ears. Spock did not know why, but he felt the urge to look up the breed. He still had a couple of minutes before the man was expected to run past his house. He could quench his curiosity in that time.

Spock exited his e-mail account and opened up a search engine, typing in ‘cat breeds’ and cross-referenced them with the features he had noted. Immediately there came up a list of cat breeds, and Spock quickly skimmed through the holos that accompanied each one until he came across one he believed to be the correct breed.

The cat currently in his lap was a Norwegian Forest cat, commonly known in the U.S. as ‘Wedgies’, and originally hailed from the country of Norway, much like its name implied. The females commonly weighed between 4.8 to 5.4 kilograms, whereas the males weighed between 5.4 to 7.2 kilograms. They were very mild-tempered, could withstand extremely cold temperatures due to their thick fur, and were one of the few cat breeds who could climb both up and down trees. 

The information was rather interesting, and Spock found himself browsing through several holos of the so-called ‘Wedgies’. Most of them seemed to be shades of grey in colour, but there were a few that were ginger, much like the one on his lap. Spock titled his head to get a better look at the cat, and he saw that it had its eyes open. The creature flickered its gaze up to Spock, and he noted their eyes were a pale green.

He returned back to his PADD, browsing through the holos until he found one that looked like that cat. He then held up his PADD in front of the animal in hopes that it would recognise itself. Sadly, it did nothing more than stare at the holo. Spock found himself slightly disappointed at the reaction, but supposed it was foolish of him to expect the creature to show an interest.

He had stopped scratching the cat when he had shown it the holo, and he felt a slight touch to his palm. Looking down he saw the animal was bumping its head against his hand, and Spock took the cue to continue petting it.

All of a sudden the cat flicked its tongue out and licked the pad of his finger, causing Spock to instantly flinch back.

The cat let out a distressed ‘ _mrowr_ ’ but Spock paid them no heed. He cradled his hand close to his chest, peering down at the animal in his lap. He felt scandalised, and slightly violated. Vulcan hands were extremely sensitive, and any physical touch that he had not initiated caused a negative reaction in him.

Spock decided he had petted the cat enough for today and stood up. The animal jumped off his lap, landing gracefully on its paws. Spock picked up his plate, leaving his tea for later, and went to deposit it in the sink. The cat hurried after him, their tail swishing high. Spock left his dish to soak, then picked up his PADD and tea before making his way into the living room.

He briefly glanced outside to see if the man was approaching, but it looked to be too early still. Spock sat down on the couch, keeping a keen eye outside the window, and opened up his PADD once more, this time bringing up the simulation he was working on. There were rows and rows of endless coding on the document, and Spock decided to look through them again to make sure there were no discrepancies or faults in the programme.

The cat jumped up next to him on the couch, and splayed itself across his PADD. Spock raised an eyebrow, and gently pushed it off. The cat slid off of the PADD, but they were not deterred. Once more they laid down across his PADD, this time turning on its back and stretching languidly. Spock watched the animal as it curled up slightly on its side, then flipped onto its back again, its paws hanging in the air. He gently ran his fingers through the cat’s stomach, then gingerly pushed it away. The cat fell onto the couch with a light ‘twhump’.

“I am attempting to work. Please, do not interrupt.”

The cat flicked its ears in response.

Just then Spock caught a flash of movement from outside the window, and he turned to look out. Indeed, there was the man, running down the street and as shirtless as ever. It was quite the stimulating sight.

The cat jumped onto the windowsill, and its gaze too followed the man as he ran past Spock’s house and out of view. Once fully gone, Spock turned back to his PADD, pleased at having gotten his daily fill of the handsome man, and set about his work.

The rest of the day passed very much in a slow and relaxed manner. Spock spent most of the morning tweaking the codes of his simulation and adding in some more, and the cat had stayed put at the windowsill, splayed out in the sunlight and dozing lightly. Occasionally its ear would flick, but that was the extent of its movements for the majority of the morning.

Around noon Spock went to make himself lunch, and midway through the animal padded into the kitchen. It went up to him and pressed against his legs, going back and forth several times. Spock looked down at the cat, deducing from its behaviour that it was most likely hungry. He had no food for a feline as his diet was entirely vegetarian, but he still attempted to feed it something. 

“This is nutritious.” Spock told the cat, holding out a piece of lettuce from his salad. He allowed the cat to sniff it, but it was apparently disinterested as it twitched its whiskers before ambling away. There was nothing else Spock could do.

He took his seat at the kitchen table and dug into his food, ignoring the cat that was pacing around the kitchen. It would occasionally stop somewhere and sniff at the furniture, sometimes a cabinet drawer, sometimes one of the legs of the kitchen table. The cat placed its paws on the dishwasher, its whiskers twitching and tail swishing as it took note of the machine before dropping back down again.

Spock found himself both mystified and enamoured by the animal’s behaviour. There was a certain charm to the creature, some softness and calamity associated with its movements, yet its actions were questionable. He supposed it wasn’t fair of him to measure an animal against a modern Vulcan, especially since historically Vulcans were very much animalistic in their behaviour. In fact, Vulcans had evolved from a creature very similar to that of the Earth feline, albeit larger and more ferocious. Watching the cat slowly amble around the kitchen and sniffing things in curiosity, Spock had to admit that out of all the animals the Vulcan race could have evolved from, cats weren’t the worst.

There was a sudden buzz coming from the front door. Spock looked to the source of the sound, confused as to who it could be. A peek out the window didn’t reveal anything as he couldn’t see his front door or who was at it, and so he was forced to abandon his meal and go open it. 

What greeted him on the other side was the objection of his desires, the man who would regularly run past his house, unfortunately fully dressed this time. 

Spock froze, but the man didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey! Sorry for knocking, I know we don’t know each other but I live down the street from you, and I was wondering if you by any chance—”

A sudden meow from below interrupted him, and both he and Spock looked down to see the cat curling around Spock’s legs.

“There you are!” The man exclaimed, kneeling down until he was on the cat’s level. “I’ve been looking all over for you, you little rascal.”

“This cat is yours.” Spock realised.

“Yeah. Well, not really,” The man replied, lifting the cat away from Spock and into his arms. “I’m cat-sitting it for a friend. Or, well, the daughter of a friend.”

“I… see.” Spock said slowly.

The man chuckled. “Don’t worry, I know it’s a weird cat-sitting situation.” He stood back up, and looked to Spock with a smile. Being fully faced with the man who had frequented his sexual fantasies as of late allowed for Spock greedily take in the man’s features in more detail, such as the shade of his eyes (indescribable), his lips (rather pink), and the strong jawline (enviable).

“Man, do you stare.” The man teased, and Spock realises that indeed he had remained quiet and unmoving for some time.

“I apologise, I was not aware I was making you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it’s fine. You can stare at me all you want.” He winked at Spock, which caused the Vulcan’s cheeks to heat. “So uh, is there a reward I should give you or something?”

Spock tilted his head. “Why would you reward me?”

“Well, you found Lord Whiskerton.”

“Lord Whiskerton?”

“It’s the cat’s name.” The man explained.

Spock thought that naming your feline pet Lord Whiskerton was a severely overlooked form of animal cruelty. “The statement is inaccurate, as the cat found me, not the other way around.”

The man pecked the cat on its head, and the animals’ ears swerved around in response, swatting the man in the face. “Lord Whiskerton did always have great taste.” He murmured, and peeked at Spock from under his lashes. His eyes really were immensely blue.

“Please refrain from calling it such.”

“What, Lord Whiskerton? That’s his name.”

“I do not approve of it.” Spock argued.

The man snorted. “You and me both, buddy, but it’s not our cat.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed. It is a shame. They are quite the lovely animal. I find myself strangely drawn to them.” He reached up and scratched the cat under its chin. The animal began purring in response.

“You really seem to have gotten attached to him.” Kirk commented casually.

“I did not appreciate their sudden presence in my home, but that has since changed.”

“He seems to have gotten attached to you too.”

“I am uncertain as to why, but perhaps it is due to us sharing common ancestry.”

“What’s that now?” The man asked suddenly, his eyebrows rising.

“Vulcans evolved from beings similar to Earth felines, only larger and with more teeth, and I believe the cat may have identified that when it interacted with me.”

“I see,” The man nodded. “That’s pretty cool. Us Humans share a common ancestor with apes, which isn’t as awesome as cats, but still pretty awesome.”

“Indeed, evolution itself is a fascinating matter.”

“Also the fact that so many races evolved from different beings, and that we can trace them so accurately now.”

“That too.”

“Oh, there’s a great journal article on that actually!” Kirk exclaimed. “It details how races differ in their common ancestors, like Vulcans having cats and Humans having apes, and explores a theory about why we evolved from this specific beings when compared to others races. I’m not really explaining it well, but it’s a great read.”

“’ _The Unresolved Mysteries of Cross-Galactic Evolution_ ’ by Doctor Rosalinda.”

“Yes! Exactly that one!” A bright grin spread across the man’s face, and his very being seemed to be humming with delight.

What followed was a long discussion on Doctor Rosalinda’s work, which continued on into the differences between races that hailed from the same common ancestor, but somewhere along the line had split, and before Spock had even realised it they had ended up talking at his front door for over twenty minutes. It was only when the man’s comm beeped that their conversation stopped. 

The man held the cat in one arm and peered at his comm, then cursed. “Sorry, I didn’t realise so much time had passed. Believe me, I didn’t meant to yap your ears off.”

“It is of no concern. I found myself enjoying our conversation.”

“That’s good.” The man smiled. A beat of silence passed, then, “So, uh, I live on this block.”

Spock nodded in acknowledgement, not wanting to let the man know that he watched him jog every morning.

“And my name is Jim. Jim Kirk. So um, you should come visit sometime.” He offered, wrapping his arms tighter around the cat. Spock’s eyes briefly flickered down to the muscles there.

He felt his heart beat faster. “I will endeavour to do so.”

“Great.” The man grinned, then made as if to leave. “And uh,” He looked back at Spock, a dangerous tilt to his lips. “Feel free to stare at me some more during my morning runs. You know I didn’t start jogging shirtless until you moved into the block.”

The man ambled away with the cat curled in his arms, leaving a blushing Spock to stare after him.

[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/16/2a/b4/162ab447a740f6448c0dfc2d05831024.jpg)  


[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e5/6a/1c/e56a1cb12bbae0067d573726e7f5bdd3.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend's Wedgies for the inspiration behind this, they're absolutely lovely and so cuddly! <3 So here, enjoy this wee fic that's been sitting in my documents for a while, hope you enjoy it :) The images were taken from Pinterest, so credit to the users who uploaded them!
> 
> Also I'm kind of in a stump because I want to write more one-shots, but I want them to be lengthy and have good plots but I have no _energy_ :'(


End file.
